


Hello baby

by Queenvampiresalpha



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Baby pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha
Summary: The looser club where chilling at home when to they Surprised A baby boy was  dump on the door step. A little gift from the travelling circus from outside town of derry.How will the losers handle a baby.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone where chilling bev was sitting on her desk in her working on her fashion design for her new job.

Bill was writing on a script for a new TV series. 

Eddie and Richie where watching TV downstairs in the living room.

It was poring with rain outside thunder and lightning. Typically derry wether.

It was quite until suddenly the door rang. 

He he Hey dick whad the door bell ringing yell bill from upstairs. Yeah no shit yell Eddie getting up from the sofa walking up to the door. Opening it no one was there. Damm kids muttered Eddie about to close the door when he heard something on the doorstep. Eddie look down and saw a basket with a small baby inside. The baby was dressed in a little clown suit. With skin as white as milk little tuff of red hair. And a little red nose. Hey guys I just found a fucking baby on our door step said Eddie. Eveyone ran Downstair to the door. Want the h h hell said bill. Yeah it definitely is a baby said Ritchie than immediately started puking.

Hey they a note on kid said Eddie. 

Sure enough they was a note the baby chest.

Bill pick it up and read out loud.

Can't deal with a baby and travel with the circus so He's your problem now.

The circus said Richie in confusion.

Yeah I guess the mother must be part of the travelling circus it stop by derry every year they only stay for a few day said bev.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike took the basket and went inside the living room. Want are you doing asked Eddie.  
WE not just gonna leave him outside. Said Mike putting the basket on the table. 

The baby began to move his tiny feet around in the blanket. The baby was holding a stuffed turtle. want we gonna do we can't have a baby in the house. Said Eddie. We need to call the cops.

Ss So the kid can be put in Foster care and have a shit life where no will take care or love him said bill.

Well we don't know maybe there find a family That will love him said Eddie. 

Not in derry said Mike. 

WE have no toys no diapers no bottles no nothing said Eddie. Plus where is it going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

So Eddie found himself with a sleeping baby in a basket on his laptop desk. The next morning Eddie was sleeping next to Richie when he heard a small cooing noise coming from the basket.

Baby awake said Richie. 

You deal with it said Eddie.

Richie kick Eddie in the leg and Eddie got out bed to deal with a crying baby. 

Want wrong Eddie asked. 

He hungry said Richie. 

Want does it eat said Eddie. 

Milk said Richie give milk it in the fridge downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie took the baby and went Downstairs grabbing some milk from the fridge.

Don't forget to put the milk in 

the Microwave heat up yell Richie from upstairs. Eddie put the milk in a old baby bottle it was bill's brother Georgie when he was baby Eddie didn't know why bill kept it. Maybe because of grief but Eddie's father died and Eddie wasn't wallowing in self pity.

Eddie took the bottle out of the microwave and let cool down for two seconds as he held a screaming baby.

Eddie put the bottle in the baby's mouth here you go shut the fuck up Eddie said.

Aww that sweet wispser Richie Eddie turned around and saw Richie standing at the doorway you awake said Eddie. Yeah I couldn't fall back asleep because of a screaming banshee said Richie. Yeah he like more quiet now he has food said Eddie. Yeah we need give him a name said Richie. No we're not because we're keeping him said Eddie. Look at him he a dress like fucking clown. Its creepy


	5. Chapter 5

Mike stood line in Walmart holding diapers pacifiers onniese. While Bill went to buy a cot. Bev was behind Mike Bev was looking down in the old baby stoller where there Was the baby asleep clutching the stuff turtle toy.

Later the baby was getting his diaper change oh jesus said Eddie. That a big one!

He look like Bob really filled his diaper said Mike. Bob said Eddie. 

Yeah I called him Bob Grey said Mike.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie getting ready with with his dad jokes😂😂😂😂

Richie was sitting on the couch holding bob gray. Mike couldn't stop taken pictures of Bob gray. Aww look his little clown outfit. Mike said. Bob gray a really funny guy said Richie. Eddie rolled his eyes oh god. Yeah I didn't want to believe a baby was on i Our doorstep either but I saw it with my own eyes said Richie. Oh god he telling dad jokes now said Eddie. Yeah that should be my next gig me just telling dad jokes for a hour. Said Richie.

Than everyone's phone went at the Same time.

Ping.


	7. Chapter 7

Richie" Tozier caught up in sex scandal  
A unknown man has to of slept with mr Richie" Tozier in a hotal room after a meet and greet after a gig in Boston.

Eveyone look at Richie but no one said anything. Finally bev hesitate but said why didn't tell you tell us you where gay.

D d Dude you cheated on your girlfriend. Said bill.

Yeah I did it was only a one night stand but the guy try to blackmail me said Richie. 

Why didn't you go the police said Eddie. 

Because that would just prove the rumour was true and I wasn't ready to come out yet said Richie. Bob gray started crying in his car chair Richie put his hand on his forehead. That fucking kid man said Richie.

Bev took Bob from his chair and took him to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Richie sat on his bed bob gray was in a swing. Want am going do Richie said to bob. 

My career is over. Just than Eddie walk in. 

Just tell them you're gay Eddie said. 

I can't because no will take me seriously Richie said. Who cares said Eddie you never where that funny in first place. 

Who wants to be with me anyway said Richie. 

I mean i be with you said Eddie.


	9. Chapter 9

It took Richie a few days to come out but eventually Richie announced on Instagram. He was gay. In true Richie's style with a picture of him in Eddie's closet with Eddie holding Bob Gray telling the world he was gay. And he and Eddie had adopt bob gray. 

On Instagram Richie wrote

In light of want has happened on the news. I like to put the rumors asleep tell the world yes am a gay man and along with my partner. Eddie k. We have adopted this adorable baby boy. Bob Gray we like to thank all the love and support from you guys❤❤❤❤❤ Needless to say bev wasn't too happy with that post. You didn't want him Eddie you wanted to dump Bob Gray in a Orphan home bev said.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't long before Bob gray learn how to craw .

Richie was watching TV when he notices that Bob gray was on his knees and trying to move than the next thing Richie knew he was off. Crawling towards the TV. "wo wo little dude said Eddie picking up Bob gray "I wouldn't do that if I was you.

But Bob gray was listening he was too busy grabbed hold of Richie's glasses.

"Hey give those said Richie.


End file.
